remember tonight (for it is the beginning of always)
by FoxJL
Summary: I'm jumping on the one-shot collection bandwagon. Angst, fluff, smut, drama, action and more. I'm a greedy person. (99% CaptainSwan and Charming Family.) Rated T until I start smutting up.
1. Siblings

**In which Emma must deliver her sibling.**

**Set in some mid-wicked witch era in which the Jolly is somehow in Storybrooke. Don't question it.**

* * *

"This bed is uncomfortable."

Emma groaned, wanting to throttle her hormonal mother for what felt like the hundredth time since they had holed up in the Jolly.

"It's a ship. It's not going to be the epitome of luxury." Snow crossed her arms and huffed, making Emma roll her eyes from her seat at Hook's desk. "Look, I know this sucks, but someone needs to be with you at all times right now. You could go into labour at any moment, and David is busy organising monkey patrol."

_That's a sentence I thought I would never say._

"I know, I know. I'm just always so _uncomfortable _ these days. I just wish this baby would get here already."

"If I could take you back to the apartment, I would. As it is, you know full well that the Jolly, with a cloaking spell and a protection spell is the safest place possible. For what it's worth, I'm bored out of my mind over here." Snow sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know looking after your heavily pregnant and hormonal mother isn't exactly a joyous day out." Emma shrugged.

"Hey, at least it's quiet time. It's not like we get much of that around here."

"True. Is Henry still asleep?" Emma nodded.

"Out like a light. Killian took him sailing again today."

"He's really taken a liking to Hook, huh?" Emma smiled softly at her mother's observation.

"He sure has."

A comfortable silence fell over the captain's quarters, and Emma had relaxed back into her book when a rumble sounded in the distance. Snow knitted her eyebrows and attempted (and failed) to sit straight.

"What was that?"

Emma frowned, shrugging and looking out of the small windows in the cabin. After seeing nothing, she pulled her phone from her pocket and called David.

"Voicemail." Emma sighed, and returned to the chair.

"Uh oh." Snow stared wide-eyed at Emma, who smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is okay," Snow shook her head.

"No, no. I don't mean that, I'm-" She grimaced, and Emma shot up from the chair. "You know a few minutes ago when I said I wished the baby would come? Well, it seems it took it to heart," Emma spluttered and Snow nodded. "I'm having contractions."

"No, no, no-no. Not right now, Henry is the only other person here, and I am not a qualified midwife, and I'm almost positive Henry doesn't have any secret skills at delivering babies." Snow scoffed.

"What exactly would you like me to do? I'm in labour here!" Emma threw her arms in the air, leaning out of the door to the cabin and yelling out of the room.

"Henry! Wake up!" She turned back to Snow. "I don't know! Hold it in! Clamp your knees together-" Snow glared.

"Clamp my knees together-"

"Yes, like you should've done nine months ago- Henry! Wake up, now!" A bleary eyed boy popped his head into the room, and frowned at his mother.

"Mom, really? I've had like, two hours sleep..." Emma pointed at Snow.

"She's in labour. I need you to fetch some clean towels and a bowl of warm water, understand?" Henry nodded with wide eyes, before scrambling from the room and leaving his mother to tend to Snow.

"Right, right. We'll be fine, I'll keep phoning David, and I'll phone Whale, and, wait, didn't you say Doc delivered me? Right, I'll phone him too..." She paced from the bed to the table and back, each number she tried ringing a few times then ending on voicemail.

"What the hell? There's people everywhere to gossip any time anything scandalous happens in this town, and yet I'm in dire straits and everyone is off gallivanting in the woods? What the hell?" Snow forced her breathing to calm so that she could raise an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Gallivanting? Really? You've been spending too much time with Hook." Emma rolled her eyes and looked at her mother.

"I'm going to have to deliver this baby, aren't I?" Snow nodded quickly before grabbing Emma's hand.

"Yep! Holy mother of fuck-" Emma snorted.

"Who knew Snow White knew such langu-" Snow squeezed her hand.

"Don't you dare, you put me through this pain too, I broke three vases giving birth to you, _three, _so you shut it and deliver your sibling before I tell your father you've been flirting with the pirate."

"I have _not _been _flirting _with Hook!"

"_Emma!_"

"Right, sorry. Henry! Thanks kid," Henry slipped into the room, mortified at the pained noises coming from Snow, before Emma handed him her phone.

"Here's what I need you to do, kid. Call David, then call that number named Whale, then the one named Doc. Keep doing that until one of them picks up, and then explain everything. Feel free to call other Storybrooke numbers in there too, I just need someone to turn up. Got it?" Henry nodded.

"I'm scarred for life."

"Henry, now is not the time to have a teenage breakdown. It's the breathtaking, albeit disgusting, miracle of life. Go, phone, now," Henry nodded quickly, his face paling with every contraction Snow had, and stumbled from the room, phone to his ear.

"Right, we're going to have a look at what this kid is doing," Snow nodded, propping her legs and Emma lifted her dress before turning whiter than Henry.

"Holy crap. So, mom, looks like you're going to be having this baby in a matter of minutes." Snow's voice pitched.

"_What?_" Emma nodded slowly.

"Yep, yep, I can see a head of hair and everything. On the plus side, I may have taken after dad in regards to hair, but this one is definitely rocking the whole, '_hair as black as coal_' thing." Snow gave Emma a watery smile and groaned.

"Zelena did say the second baby comes quicker than the first. She may be an evil bitch from Oz, but she certainly knew about babies. Somehow. I don't even want to know how... By the way, don't think I'm going to let you forget using the words mom and dad in those sentences anytime soon," Emma smiled lightly.

"Quiet. Time for you to focus on getting this baby out," Snow shook her head.

"No! No, I need to wait for David- holy _shit-_" Another contraction made Snow give a low scream and Emma gave her a sympathetic grimace.

"We can't, I wish we could, believe me I do, but this baby is coming, like, _right now, _and you need to push. Like, _right now._" Snow groaned. Henry then came barrelling through the door, and waved the phone in Emma's face.

"I got through to David! He said something about helping the mayor with a pest problem in the woods, but he's on his way!" Henry beamed, proud of himself, before shuddering at the prospect of being in the room with Snow in the middle of a birth. "I'll just be, you know, outside-" He stuttered, before running from the room once more. Emma grinned at her mother.

"Hear that? Your husband is going to be here any minute," Snow nodded and gave Emma a pained, yet somehow smug, smile.

"You realise that doesn't change the fact that _you're _going to have to deliver the baby, right?" Emma grumbled.

"God damnit."

She looked back down to where her sibling was attempting to make it's grand entrance, and sucked in a breath.

"Right, this baby is about to crown, and you know what that means," Snow nodded.

"Most painful part. I know. Remind me to kill David when he gets here,"

"I'll be sure to do that. Next contraction you need to crown this kid. That's a weird sentence considering it's actually royalty-"

"_Emma!_"

"Sorry, priorities."

"_Fucking fuck-_"

"That sounds promising. Push, mom, really damn hard, understand? Keep going-" Emma's eyes began to brim with tears as the head appeared. "Holy crap you're doing amazing, it's got a head!"

"No shit, _really?_" Snow glared and Emma laughed.

"The head's out, which means you're so close to having this baby, you really for the finale?" Snow nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Just make it stop-" Emma smiled.

"Really close I promise. You ready?" Snow screamed in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Before Emma could tell Snow to push again, there was commotion on deck, before David came thundering into the room.

"_Shit, _did I miss it?" Snow growled.

"Almost, get your ass over here before I make a mental note to castrate you-" David ignored the comment and grabbed his wife's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm here now..." Snow shrieked and Emma tapped her lightly on the knee.

"Hey, look at me, David is here now which means this kid has gotta' come out... I need you to give me one last push, okay?" Snow nodded and squeezed David's hand, before pushing through her next contraction.

"You're doing so good, mom, wow, holy cr- shoulders! We have shoulders, a chest, stomach, woah something else-" Emma pulled the baby free and Snow slumped backwards, Emma rubbing the baby and being gifted with a shrill cry in response.

"It's a boy,"

David beamed at her and Emma grabbed a towel, wrapping the baby and handing it to David.

"I'm going to find something to tie and cut the cord with, okay?" David nodded, cradling the baby in one arm and wiping his wife's forehead with the other.

"How are you doing?" Snow smiled sleepily at him before holding up her arms.

"Perfect. Let me see him?" David handed her the little prince and smiled gleefully.

"He's incredible. You're incredible." Snow smiled again before flashing a dazzling smile at Emma, who returned with supplies. David stood and crushed her to his chest.

"You're incredible, too. Thank you. Thank you for bringing your little brother into the world." Emma sniffed slightly and gave David a teary smile.

"Happy to help. I would say anytime, but I never want to do that again." David laughed and let Emma sort out the cord, before settling next to Snow on the bed. Once Emma had finished, Snow beckoned Emma over.

"Here, hold your little brother." Emma smiled.

"I will. I need to help you with the after birth, first-" Snow shook her head.

"Give it one minute, will you? I want to see my two babies together now that the birthy-fog has lifted."

"Birthy-fog isn't a word-"

"Shut up and take him, would you?" Emma laughed and held her arms out for the baby. Handing him to his sister, Snow smiled.

"Leo, this is your wonderful, beautiful, perfect big sister, Emma. Emma, this is your gorgeous little brother, Leo." Emma smiled softly at the baby.

"You know, growing up, I wished for a little brother or sister." Snow frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Better late than never." David grinned.

"There's going to be plenty more where you two came from," Both Emma and Snow grimaced.

"I am not a Pez dispenser, David," Emma nodded.

"And I don't particularly want to think about where the two of us came from, so let's have some quiet family time, shall we?" David snorted happily while Emma smiled at Leo again.

"Hey, kid."


	2. Tir-na-nOg

**A drabble in which Killian wants to convince Emma to name their daughter Niamh. (Pronounced Neev)**

* * *

"...and she'll be the most fearsome pirate to ever roam the seas." Emma rolled her eyes, glaring down at Killian who was stroking her stomach lightly.

"This baby will be part saviour and part princess, too, you know," Killian nodded.

"Mostly pirate, though."

Emma laughed. "Whatever you say, daddy. So long as she learns to walk before learning to wield a sword, it's fine." Killian smirked.

"No promises, love," He tapped her bulging stomach and sighed.

"What are we naming the little one, anyway?"

Emma shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I thought about naming her after someone, but I kind of want her to have a name all for herself." Killian shuffled up to lay next to Emma on the bed.

"I have one idea,"

"Care to elaborate?"

Killian smiled softly and rested his hand on Emma's side. "Niamh,"

"That's Irish, right?" Killian nodded.

"It is. Would you like to hear the story of the name? It's an adventurous tale," He whispered, and Emma laughed.

"Story time it is."

"Well, the name itself means radiance." He threw a dazzling smile at Emma. "Perfect for any daughter of yours." Emma blushed and waved her hand to signal him to carry on. "She was the daughter of sea god Manannan, and she was known as 'Niamh of the golden hair'," Emma snorted.

"Seriously?" Killian nodded happily.

"Let me finish. She lived in land called Tir-na-nOg. The legend says that Tir-na-nOg was the name given to Neverland before Pan changed the island." Emma grimaced.

"You want to name our child after that place? Get lost, buddy," Killian laughed.

"Hold on woman, I'm not done." He sighed and moved his hand up her side. "Niamh was a golden haired princess who fell in love with a sailor," He smirked. "Together, they lived in Tir-na-nOg, land of the young, for three hundred years."

"This sounds familiar."

"Aye. A princess and a sailor, and the land of the young. It's quite a story."

"You know-" Emma hissed and grabbed her stomach. Killian widened his eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong? Do you need Whale?" Emma shook her head, smiling up at Killian.

"No, no. She kicked," Killian grinned and rested his hand on Emma's stomach, dazed at the feel of his daughter kicking him in return. "I think you have a fan of that story," The two laughed.

"Kick again little one, and the name is yours," Emma raised an eyebrow at Killian's proposition and waited, before snorting again at the giant boot in the gut she recieved.

"Well there's your answer," Killian beamed.

"Niamh it is."

* * *

**So this drabble has been poking me since I read the origin of the name Niamh. It genuinely is a name originating from a 'Golden haired princess' and a 'sailor son of a sea god' who spent 300 years in a land called Tir-na-nOg, that is rumoured to be the inspiration for Barrie's Neverland. If that doesn't scream Captain Swan, I don't know what does.**

**Thankyou to you all who reviewed the first story!**


End file.
